massive_universefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Erno
Erno on Erno planeetalta kotoisin oleva legendaarinen mies, äijä, opettaja ja maailmanpelastaja. Hänen arkkivihollisensa on Tatu. Tatun lisäksi Erno on taistellut mm. Kissaa, Päärynää, Barokkivelhoa, Maxalaatikkoa ja Darth Jar Jar Binxiä vastaan. Lisäksi Erno on valloittanut Villin lännen, Maasian ja Mamerikan sekä luonut maailman. Erno pitää kaalilaatikosta. Ernon complete tarina kerrotaan sarjakuvassa Ernon elämä ja teot (0 AWE). __TOC__ Elämä Osa 1: Ernon maha KPL 1 Erno on vakavalla mielellä. Erno haukottelee ja zoomataan Ernon mahaan, jossa Erno planeetta sijaitsee. Kun Erno loi maailman, hän loi kotikaupungikseen Ernon kaupungin. Näin se tapahtui: Erno saapuu Villiin länteen. Siellä on kalkkarokäärme, Gnrr, janoinen sammakko, ruohonleikkuri, Simppeli mies, kaktuxia ja Kaupoi. Kaupoi ei tunnista Ernoa ja uhkaa häntä aseella, mutta Erno on vakavalla tuulella. ERNO: Älä pelleile kanssani Kaupoi! Minä räjäytän tajuntasi! 3..2..1..." Poks! Ja niin Erno räjäytti Kaupoin tajunnan ja valloitti Villin lännen ja siirtyi uusiin aikeisiin. Kappale 2: Maasia vs. Erno Sillä välin kun Erno valloitti Maasiaa, rojua lenteli avaruudessa. Roju lähestyy Andromedaa, jonka diktaattori on Tatu Arnold Tommi Hyvärinen. Roju putoaa Tatun kotikaupunkiin ja osuu Tatun päähän aiheuttaen Meteliä. Pahaxi onnexi Tatu havaitsee, että tölkissä lukee ERNO ja ymmärtää, mistä roju on peräisin. TATU: Lähettäkää 1 000 000 000 ydinkalaa planeetalle ERNO!!! Ja niin ydinkalat lensivät! Sillä välin pahaa-aavistamaton Erno valloittaa Maasiaa. ERNO: Nyt minä pierasen Pröött!!!!! Kun Erno oli pieraissut, tatun korvissa porisi. Maasian valloittamisen jälkeen Erno menee valtaamaan Mamerikkaa. Kappale 3: Erno vs. Mamerikka Villilänsi II... Tällä kertaa siellä on myös WC, jellona ja Seriffi, joka polttaa kuupalaista sikaria. SERIFFI: Pysähdys siihen Cowboy! Millä asialla olet? ERNO: Tulin etsimään jotain jota vetää turpaan! Sitten Erno valikoi sopivaa kohdetta. Sammakko, Duck ja koira eivät kelpaa Ernolle, mutta silloin hän näkee Urvelon. Joo! Erno vetää Urveloa turpaan. Seriffi ei kuitenkaan ole tyytyväinen ja tempaisee virsikirjan esiin. SERIFFI: Hetkonen luuletko voivasi tulla tänne ja vetää Urveloa turpaan? ERNO: Justs niin SERIFFI: Ahaa Katkuksusses on simeliö. (Sieniöi) Avaruudesta tuleva parsakaali syöksyy maahan, mutta ei aiheuta suurta tuhoa. Barack Mikko Obama saapuu. BARACK: YRX Gar Erno nuuhkii. ERNO: Sniff sniff Haistan ydinkaloja Ja toden totta, Tatun lähettävät ydinkalat ovat tulossas. Erno ajattelee ja musta aukko ilmestyy ja kaikki ydinkalat imeytyvät sinne muun rojun seassa. Mustan aukon toisessa päässä on Tatun mainkräft maailma ja roju putoaa Tatun päähän aiheuttaen Meteliä. Pahaxi onnexi Tatu havaitsee, että tölkissä lukee ERNO ja ymmärtää, mistä roju on peräisin. TATU: Lähettäkää 100 000 000 000 ydinpossua Erkki Pena Pena Pena Pena Ja niin possut lentää... Bugi yllättää ja Tatun tietokone räjähtää. Poks! KRLRLPL KPL 4: Erno vs. Kissa Matti syö pekonia. *heavy breathing* Erno nappaa pekonin ja pakenee valoa nopeammin. Jar jar jar jar. Erno v e n y y. MATTI: Lähetän kissan Hänen härkä peräänsä nakki hänen peräänsä!!!! Pilvet syö. Kissa tuoksuttaa. Barack Mikko Obama saapuu taas. Voileipä on makukasta ja Kissa huomaa sen ja syö sen. Kilup! Hillo tulloo! MATTI: Kähmäri tuo minulle i-hminen! KÄHMÄRI: O-ke-i Erno pysähtyy 30 000 vuoden päästä. Hänen parta on kasvanut massorna. ERNO: Nyt pitäisi ajaa parta Ja niin Erno ajoi hiUKSENSA JA TRI MMASI PARTA NSA Erno mietiskelee. Pekoni lähestyy ja tirisee mennessään ilmakehän läpi. ERNO: Sniff! sniff! Haistan pekonia! Pekka liukuu edelllleen!?# Pekoni läjähtää Ernon viereen ja aiheuttaa massiivisen pämähdyksen ja hörinää. ERNO: Jaahas Erno ei hetkahda. Erno lähtee vaeltamaan. Kpl 5: Jääkaappi-Erno vastaan jääkaappi Erno tallustaa. Yhtäkkiä tulee roskavyöry. *ryminää* Timo Pitkämies survaisee. "Lätinää" Ernon maha murisee musisoi. KPL 6: Erno vastanaan möhisevä kala Erno nukkuu sän-gyssä, eikä ole tietoinen, että kala valmistautuu möhisemään. MÖÖH! Niin Erno lensi avaruuteen! Erno herää. ERNO: Hohhoijaa. Missäs smä oon? Jaa.. olen avaruudessa. Erno painaa sän-gyn pylväässä olevaa nappia, josta avataan kokoontaittuva suihkumoottori pastori. ERNO: Jaaaassoo. Erno lentää kohti "Humaluus kompleksia". Matti venyy. Lässi Hirsikäinälö. Päärynä ilmestyy. *agressiivista tuhinaa* *postmodernia ärjyntää* *tuhoa* Erno lentää kohti Tatuplaneettaa, josta kuuluu tatu-ääniä ja jossa Tatulla on uusi tietokone. Fluorimakkara liitää. Erno syöxyy planeetalle ja kokoontaittuva suihkumoottori pastori palaa ilmakehässä. Karvamies. Pläsh! Smarno smusisoi. Erno saapuu laskuvarjolla. Kappale -3++10=7: Erno vastaan Mainkräft Erno laskeutuu ja tästä nousee ilmaan pölypilvi. MEF Tasoita Falcon. Tatu on jäänyt jumiin Mainkräft maailmaan. Etelä Jorh. Erno ottaa Sinko Oy.torg ja räjäyttää Tatun tietokoneen, mutta tuleekin ei sellanen tavallinen rähäjdys vaan sellan e erilainen josta lentää ryörteen lailla torsakkaita. Sitten pilviä. Barack Mikko Obama saapuupuu. Hyperhillo, Perusmies, Simppeli mies ja toukka kertyvät leipä-maratoonin jork eikun hers ympärille. Leveä mies. Terästraktori, jonka rekisterinumero on ÖHÖR ja jossa on juttu, joka on siinä ja voi veitsi ja juusto. Paikoitus.com – Jokaiselle passeli paikka. Parno haistaa juusto. KPL 7. Erno vs. todellisuus Parno näkeeä. Bersika on hyvöä. Erno monistas eskoita. YE MON. Jarmot lentää. Erno ja Smerno ovat nyt samassa paikassa ja Ernon päässä on turbiini ja äijä näkyy pilvien lomassa. Kuinka: flip på kynöä. Täys tortoise. Monissomisommi jhe Mördör, jossa on detaljee lejjona, kätevä läppä, Hercedes Bönz, häämyilevä viipale, Slerk-kätevä-men tuhoaa kalusteesi, Pottu-man yms. Erno myös sielöi. Sharno liukuu kohti kotia. Se on myös Ernon vieressä, mutta Ernolla on Shernon salkku. Saavuttuaan Erno-planeetalle, roomalainen trvehtii Erno. ROOMALAISE: Tere Erno menesi Rooma, jossa seisoo Rooman kalteva torni. Äijä tulee kuvioihin ja siitä tulee radioaktiivista säteilyä. ERNO: Mitä tös mei? ÄIJÄ: Saadatko ehkä et olekaan? Juusto kiitää hullun lailla. SURU SMELLUMINATE: Tahdoin vain lihapiirakka Data mään. ÄIJÄ: Jees mään Erno vastustaa. ERNO: Jospa haistat niin koska toteat? KPL 11: Erno vs. Tero ristit (Plerno) Saattaa sisältää juonipaljastuksia ja pähkinöitä. Ensiö oli ERͶO. Ensin oli Ernon Lermo. ..sitten piirakka. PIIRAKKA: Dem mään Jiisus tinks dat em potatoes be först butt Erno tinks em smer. Ensin oli Erno. DEM MÄÄN JIISUS: Dem mään Jiisus Taisto potatoe vs. Smer. Plasmajätkä ja Dem Snake ilmestyy ja sillä on dem ase, mutta Smer omistaa der ydin-bommi. SMER: Rypälöikö? POTATOE: Aww yiss olaks kaveret SMER: No okej mut jos pitääkö nugetti lompakos? Ensin oli Erno x2. Pahvi mugi ilmestyy. POTATOE: Hah mä juksasi Ensin oli Erno. PLASMAJÄTKÄ: Komment. SMER: Ah mään sä be so evil mä cännot beliiv pliis gimme 5 euroas PLASMAJÄTKÄ: Nou komment Niin syntyi terroristot. JUUSTO. Puutarhuri TONTENTTI POTATE: Sovitaax Tero äijät ajatteli ja sitte tuli em mään Jiisus joka kertoo 5 käskyä jotka kuuluvat kainalo on jotka määrää nugetti terroriste. 5 käskyä * Haista * Maista * Plor * Tunne plor mahahassajia * Täys-hyytelö * Ots Ensin oli Erno. Ensin oli Erno. Ensin oli Erno. Ernon jälkeen tuli Esko. Jos teroristittot eivät tottele jä pyydä ser anteeksi smer niin ERNO ALOITTASI HYÖKKÄYS JA SOTA ALKASI IDÄN MAA MIES SANOISI ETTÄ SOTA AILKAASI ERNO MAAN JA JIISUS JOUkkojen välilä. Jou. Potatoe aloittaa em sotavarustelut. P l a s t i c mään. En→sin→o→li→Er→no. Jussi mossi jätkä man sika Ensin oli Erno. Ensin oli Erno. ˙ouɹƎ ᴉlo uᴉsuƎ Siemen. ˙ouɹƎ ᴉlo uᴉsuƎ RAHMED MAHA DER MÄÄN = 13D KPL 12: Erno vs. Barokkivelho ja Tiedotustilaisuus mies Ernon raipulista johtuvat asiat: * Dunoseurus * Dem Snake * Gornosaurus * Der ydin-bommi * Sopiva eno.net * Tuore de Men * yms. Ernola ollas kovat raipuli. Tullapas pois Ernon mahasi. J E H . . . Erno haukottelee ja on vieläkin vakavalla mielellä. Ja nyt se vasta alkaa. Osa 2: Todellinen maailma KPL 1m20: Murh-asteeri eli murhamösteeri Murs se kelpo kissa. Kissa tuhnuttaa epäilyttävästi ja Erno epäilessi. Kissorna tuomitsee. KISSA: Jag epäilee Spuder-men pelastassi loppu loppuksi tilantee... Mutta what if Jari es inte kill? LETS FIND OUT! Erno on kävelyllä. Sitten Se yllättää. Floop.. R E A L I S T I N E N E R N O Sitten Ernaur jakautuu. Mut sit Ernaurssista tulla posser Jakautimeninen menesi pieleeseesi. Nyt Erno on ajan ja avaruuden ulottumattomissa. Free vahaus 5€, mutta se onkinansa. Erno ostaa på free vahaus 5€. Liaan myöhäisti kuon oli Erno ei tajusi free vahaus 5€ O4K752.. olikinissi ansassi *räjähdys, joka aiheutuu Ernon turhautumisesta* Tuleesi toinen ansassi ja Ernono suttuniin kovasti *salkku ääniä eli kolp kolp* Kissa tulesi iso. Hänen härkä peräänsä nakki liittosi kääritty kääpiöt ja ne haltiaston kanssa. Pasoumipossu jassi Ernaurski Boloski liittoastioastosti Mordor miehen kanssa. ERNO: Nyt sit mennää Erno saapusi Morslodor. ERNO: Jaahas.. Nytkö syyään? SHLEKERKKI: Joo! Ja sitten Erno ja Shlekerkki syövät. ERNO: Mäkdonalts SHLEKERKKI: Joo! Of gurs Sillä välin: Kissa talsii. Horisontissastia näkyy astia kissastia. bLOKEH. Erno huomaa kissastiaston ja pakenene. ERNO: Ou nou! Hänen härkä peräänsä nakki! Hänen nnä kuitenkin saavuta på Erno. KISSA: Sniff.. sniff ERNO: Voi räkäk KISSA: Jah men NYTSIT MÄ SIT SYÖN SUT SIT! MÄ EI ANNATI ARMOTI SULLE ERNOSI KOSKA MÄ EHKÄPÄ VIIKINKI OLIN VAIKO NYT SIT SUT OIKEASTIKKO SYÖN SIT SUT! Ja seköse peikko ei hae oikeuttako kikki? PEIKKO: Anna sen tapahtua pls Arnon Erno kasvaa ensix hirveesti ERNO: Aikas brutal Kissa syödäksi Ernos ERNO: Jassoosisoo Kilup! TRIANGLE: Eli-kaikki-tämämi-selilittiliä KISSA: Eli kaikki tämämi selilittiliä niin et Ernaurski jassi Boloski no joo..o! Onhan se! Se iha logistiikkaloogista et kaikki selitettäissia patonkissilla. Jos ensittensi soimi tuloosi tulostin rairaipuliso bubirkii *RAIPULI* Sodan voitti massa. Vaksi jos sitäli raipuli ei loppunut vaavomus jatu se on.. ja naamat kielletty Sit raipuli loppu ja Ernaurski tuli ulostiastostiostiostmostistmostili. ALLAH JA HU HUHBARIS Voitasko jopa nauttiasi Pasi mehu se jotassi ne mehu bilesi juovatsi ERNO: Jou jou TATU: Poistu mies poistu Smeik Salmaus 24 ... P o r t u g a l Pöytä Oy KPL 91: Erno vs. mobistilaattori Maiami.. salamanteri, balmuja yms. Glöörpigob BOB Mordorolor... RERNOR: Haistananssi ongelmanas ponomistvi *sneff sneff* RERNORIN LULLARUISTIMET: Olotko? En Erno on averous aluxessa. Profiili. Gorge. KPL 13: BOB vs. GEORGE Bob oli, yksi Boboli yksinäinen oli bobolitkin. Kunnes.. GEORGE ILMÖYTYY BOBOLI: No okeji Erno parta leijuu ilimassam, kun Georige katsoo sivusta. Mies aisti tapahtistiat. Mobostiic Jabas. Feels good mään Erno menee sit siis Andor. Siellä Tatu huomaa Ernon saapumisen ja sitten TONS_SETEL Vlad. Erno. Palmu. Linje-auto. SALMUAS 24. Smok. Viholline-n tuloa kohti Erno. Vihollinen eat omanapuusta omane, josta ERNO (?): Ou nou! TITAANIEN TAISTELU. KPL. ERNO: NYT ALKAA JUONI 40 Vihdoin Erno saapuu paikalle. (Ernolla on uusi moi) Ernoa houkuttaa Smein käräft. Erno astuu... ..Menkraftiin, josse on mm. de possu. Erno eating på possu. Erno päättää mennä Tatun serverille. "PILING" Ja Erno saapuu taas. Mutta sitten hän näki De Van Än Ounli Tatu... Tatun connezön on interrupt ja hänellä on svörd. Erno zoomaa liikaa ja näkee Tatun meinkräft atomin. Erno make svörd. One veeäs one taistelu, jonka välissä on de possu. Kylöläi on free vahaus 5 euroas. Dart. Sitten Darth Jar Jar Binks oli kaiken takana. The inhabitants of Collinwood – the widowed Elizabeth Stoddard and her daughter Carolin... Darth Jar Jar kuljettaa massiivisen nazi armeijansa kohti Ernoa. Erno ilmestyy. ERNO: Minä-destroy-sinä DARTH JAR JAR: Achtung! DARTH JAR JAR: Minä-destroy-sinä-padawan Ja niin Darth Jar Jar destroy Ernon padawan. KRÄSHÄYRS! Ensin oli Erno. ERNO: You-destroy-minä-father DARTH JAR JAR: Nou-mä-oon-sä-father DARTH TAPSA: Jerpa jep ERNO: EEIII!I Ja sitten se tippu Kun Erno on tippuntu jonkin aikaa, hän laskeutuu. Darth Jar Jar menee laukaisualustalle, jossa sh Mitäs seDarth Jaar Jar Binks saarpuu...:: Darth Tapsan tarina Dart Dart Dart Dart Dart. Forse. Ja Erno. Sitten de förge säde. Forse is stonk whit me Satama... Satamassa on Joe's Pizza, mutta sitten kävikin suurenmoisia TOTUUS MITÄ HALUAT MIES Haluan sämpylää Okei.. ERNO: No et saa R.I.P.O.R.S.S Darth Jar Jar Binx Ernolle maanpäälliset ulkonäölliset rajoitukset ovat mitättömiä.. ERNO: Olen emälämi kunnossa Jälkinäytös SMAMMAKKO: Mitäs se Erno sanoo? ERNO: PER Ja sitten se juoksi pois. Ensin shark hai saa-puu ja hän näkee sen ja sen jälkeen alkoi jälki-näytös. Sitten Erno tyytyväisyys ja niin se alkoi. Erno syö laxamaatikon ja lentää avaruuteen ja Saturneukseen, jossa on luola. Sitten seikkailu, jossa Er. Sitten Erno irrottautuu klassisesta muodostaan. Mutta sitten alkoi tärinä. Tärisevä Erno menee. Erono on lähellä laituria. Ernon nopeus on liian suuri. Erno ei edes huomaa että totuus on hänen yläpuolellaan eikä huomaa varoitusta. ERNO: Hups Erno on exynyet. ERNO: Oi voi Onnezi kombaasi sattuu olemaan kohdalla ja Erno opastaa kaupunkiin. Final bätle: Erno vs. Maxalatikko. Maxa latikko lyö Ernoa, mutta Erno vastustaa. (Ernolla on tosin Ornon salkku) Myös soturi ilmestyy paikalle. ERNO: FOR REALLY? MAXALAATIKKO: Nou MAXALAATIKKO: Ei sitten MAXA: Nou Erno vetää foljoasun niskaan ja batle tapahtuu. Myös valas kiitää taiston ohize mainostaen malsalaatikkoa. Ase lojuu maassa kauempana. Sitten James liikkuu lähemmäksi kolatih. Sitten James liikkuu lähemmäksi kohdetta. (Kohde=Erno) ERNO: Jou mään Yhdysvallat eivät nautius of Erno, joten sieltä laukaistaan ohjus. Erno ei aavista aavistus. OHJUS: Tik.. tok.. mi-tä mies Snake tulee paikalle tulevaisuudesta. ERNO: Gotta go fast!!!! Papokt puktip. TAXI, ERNO, ja osittain Ernon edessä on sipuli. Taxi huristaa Ernon kotikaupungin ohi. Banaani, jossa on 140° kulma yms. eliöitä. He he T: esteban. Siiseli. Zoomataan banaanissa olevaan mikrobiin, jonka sisällä on pienempiä mikroja ja zoomausta jatketaan kunnes siirrytään atomien tasolle ja atomia kiertää mikrobeita. To continues: Space Adventuries. Zoomaus jatkuu: protoni, guark, johto, johto lähempää, migreenihiukkanen, universumi. Njiiiiuu! Ohjus läjähtää maahan ja siitä tulee yks iso parsakaali. V A L A S On n. 35 meriä pitkä ja sen ympärillä on kaikenlaista toimintaa. Luokka:Henkilöt __EIOSIOMUOKKAUSTA__